Thermótita
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Sísifo dilucida acerca de un febril encuentro; la piel blanca de El Cid es la protagonista de su ars amatoria. (Viñeta)


**THERMÓTITA**

(gr. calor)

(...) Dame tus hombros, dame  
la cadera caudal y la cintura,  
el árbol, la serpiente de tu espalda,  
tus piernas que se queman en el frío.  
Dame tus uñas, dame  
su filo de navaja y media luna  
en la secreta oscuridad del cielo.

Fragmento de _Dame amor, dame olvido, dame tiempo_, Fernando González-Urízar.

Corrección de estilo: Althariel Tasartir

Para Spark Clutches

Quiere poseerlo en su perdida plenitud y lo pide así al mismo tiempo que lo ha invalidado, se ha convertido en testigo y verdugo del peso de su ímpetu.

Lo había visto llegar, caminaba tan derecho que su espalda parecía tener dentro un hilo translúcido que salía por la cabeza, que lo llevaba recto con la mirada al frente, no se inmutaba.

No se daba cuenta del poder que su sola humanidad tenía, ignoraba que su piel de porcelana merecía un cobijo más digno que cualquiera que le diera el lecho mullido, o las sábanas de seda. Él quería cobijarlo piel a piel, quería cobijarlo en sus brazos. Sus ojos azules tampoco se inmutaban, ni su cabello negro azabache.

—Dime tu nombre… —susurró entrecortadamente Sísifo, su cuello se arqueaba hacia atrás, el hueso en el centro de éste se movía desesperado, atragantándose de saliva, de deseo, sólo separó los carnosos labios un segundo para soltar un suspiro, se lamió los labios con lascivia—. Dime tu nombre… yo sé que no te llamas El Cid.

Los cabellos azabache de él contrastaban asomados entre las piernas de Sísifo, discordaba su blancura de la piel morena… sus manos de dedos ágiles y afilados estaban aferradas a los muslos de él, abriéndolos, apretándolos, mientras en la cavidad húmeda de su boca, presionando contra el paladar, engordando contra su lengua, tumefacto y duro, el sexo de Sagitario era engullido, sin piedad, salvo cuando la lengua de El Cid hacía una pausa enredándose en la piel falta de circuncisión.

Las manos de Sísifo se entretenían en su rostro, lo observaba, la manera en la que lo estaba dejando sin aire le hacía respirar entrecortado, jadeando; el español le soltó de golpe, recargó una mejilla contra los dedos de su amante, sólo para sentir la caricia.

Se levantó mostrando su perfecta desnudez y lo que tenía entre los muslos: el ariete dispuesto para derrumbar cualquier muro.

Sísifo lo tocó, con suavidad primero, con desespero furioso después.

Su piel…

Su piel lo volvía loco…

—Dime tu nombre… —volvió a rogar.

—¿Para qué lo quieres, de qué te serviría? Si de todos modos, yo siempre estoy contigo… —le dijo el hispano mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sísifo le lanzó una sonrisa casi malévola, le abrió las piernas, lo tomó por la cadera y lo hizo sentarse así: para obligarlo a montarle… entrando… más adentro… más firme.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, suave… un toque finísimo.

—¿Sísifo? —preguntó El Cid del otro lado de la puerta— ¿Estás ahí?

Abrió los ojos de golpe con el último gemido que él mismo había lanzado momentos antes, las mejillas coloradas, la mano escurriendo de semen tibio y otro poco esparcido contra su vientre. El Cid estaba tocando su puerta como si nada y él le recibía con una venida de los dioses, es más, sería de buen gusto darle la mano así: batida.

El pulso le repiqueteaba en las sienes, sus ojos azules incluso tenían las pupilas dilatadas por el orgasmo solitario.

Se enredó una toalla, misma en la que se limpió desesperado al segundo toque de El Cid, y abrió turbado.

—Habíamos quedado en una hora… tengo hambre… —le reprochó el caballero de Capricornio a su compañero, mientras lo observaba: análisis completo visual—, estás colorado como granada… ¿sucede algo? —inquirió entrando a la habitación que ambos compartían, una vulgar habitación de hostal en Venecia, estaban de misión.

—¡Ja! No, que va… es simplemente que… tengo calor, mucho calor… —dijo riendo de su propio mal chiste.

—Ya… bueno ¿nos vamos? —inquirió ignorando sus comentarios extraños, como siempre hacía cuando no entendía a que venían sus sonrisas facilonas.

—Me visto y nos vamos… —suspiró mientras buscaba la ropa que había dejado por ahí tirada antes de que hubiese decidido dedicarle su autoplacer al español, imaginaciones clandestinas y protagonismo sensual incluido.

**FIN**


End file.
